


Кармическая несправедливость

by WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019, yika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: AU, в которой Скотт и Стайлз не знакомы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в которой Скотт и Стайлз не знакомы.

Пробка уходила далеко. Наверное, до самого центра. Или в ад. Или окольцовывала планету, и первая машина в этой бесконечной железной змее сейчас сигналила Стайлзу в зад.

Колено прыгало само собой, забыв посоветоваться с мозгом. Стайлз раз или два клал на него ладонь и усилием воли заставлял успокоиться, но не проходило и двух минут, как то снова пускалось в пляс. Аддералла больше не было, радио передавало всякую ахинею. Хоть волком вой. Ему требовалось срочно чем-нибудь себя занять.

Перед ним маячил старенький черный пикап. На заднем стекле, прямо под надписью «На продажу», красовался намалеванный маркером номер телефона. За последние двадцать минут Стайлз выучил его наизусть и смог бы продекламировать, даже если бы его разбудили посреди ночи и направили флуоресцентную лампу в лицо. Еще он очень хорошо рассмотрел загорелый локоть владельца пикапа, торчащий из окна. Иногда, когда тот немного привставал на своем сидении и высовывался, чтобы посмотреть, не двинулись ли машины вперед, Стайлзу удавалось мельком увидеть его лицо и непослушные черные волосы. Лицо было симпатичное, хоть и с ассиметричной челюстью, и вызывало в Стайлзе щекотное чувство дежавю.

— А, нахуй.

Взяв телефон, он забил туда номер со стекла, подписал «Чувак из пробки» и нашел его в вотсап. С прилагающейся к аккаунту фотографии ему улыбался парень примерно одного с ним возраста. Взгляд карих глаз был теплым и до боли знакомым, хоть Стайлз и был уверен, что никогда раньше с ним не разговаривал, а в чертах лица отчетливо угадывалась примесь мексиканской крови. Челюсть у него и в самом деле была слегка скошена, но это совершенно его не портило. В общем и целом его вид вызывал у Стайлза чувство, какое бывает, когда смотришь фильм, который в последний раз видел совсем маленьким. Ты не можешь с уверенностью сказать, что герои будут делать дальше, но когда один из них угоняет машину или запрыгивает на крышу поезда, что-то в тебе кричит: «А, ну да! Конечно, я это помню! Теперь все встало на свои места!»

 _привет_ , написал Стайлз, мысленно обзывая себя ебанутым сталкером. _хреновая пробка, да, бро?_

Рядом с текстом почти сразу появился значок, свидетельствующий том, что адресат увидел сообщение. Потом в окошке появилось многообещающее «Печатает…». Стайлз с трудом удержался от того, чтоб от избытка чувств не приложиться лбом о руль.

_кто это?_

Колено запрыгало, как сумасшедшее.

_подумай как следует. я уверен, что до тебя дойдет._

Чувак-из-пикапа неуверенно скосил глаза на зеркальце заднего вида. Стайлз подмигнул ему и скорчил рожу, и парень улыбнулся в ответ. Улыбки Стайлз не увидел, но по глазам понял, что она есть.

Телефон пиликнул, уведомляя о новом сообщении.

 _ну ты придурок_ , написал чувак-из-пикапа и присоединил ржущий смайлик.

Пробка, до этого худо-бедно двигавшаяся (хоть и не более, чем на миллиметр в три световых года), встала окончательно. То тут, то там захлопали дверцы — люди выбирались из машин, чтобы размять ноги и пройти вперед в поисках причины затора. Стайлз пялился на экран мобильника со сложным выражением лица, отчаянно придумывая, что бы еще написать, когда кто-то вдруг осторожно постучал пальцем по лобовому стеклу его джипа.

Он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с чуваком-из-пикапа.

— Привет. Слушай, хочешь, потусим пока вместе? Я тут скоро завою от скуки. Или сыграем во что-нибудь. У меня в багажнике есть мяч.

Стайлз заторможено кивнул, и чувак-из-пикапа улыбнулся ему — так широко и лучисто, будто его только что как следует подзарядили от огромной солнечной батареи. Чувство дежавю, вызванное этой улыбкой, было самым мощным из всего, что Стайлз испытывал за свою жизнь.

*******

В тот же вечер Стайлз узнал, как Скотт выглядит, когда пиво идет у него носом от смеха. Назавтра — что тот жить не может без приставки, тоже играл в школе в лакросс и любит ровно те же комиксы, что и Стайлз. В среду Стилински имел удовольствие созерцать, как удивленно распахиваются его глаза, когда Дарт Вейдер сообщает Люку Скайуокеру, что он его отец. Невероятно, но по планете все еще ходят люди, умудрившиеся дожить до двадцати четырех и не посмотреть «Звездные Войны». Они валялись на диване перед телевизором, мягкий свет экрана выхватывал лицо Скотта из темноты, и Стайлз никак не мог перестать на него пялиться.

В пятницу, когда до полуночи осталось совсем немного времени, он узнал, какие мягкие у Скотта губы. Спустя минуту или две — какая гладкая спина у него под свитером и как горячо у него во рту. Потом Скотт тихонько застонал ему в губы, и мозг Стайлза ушел в нокаут и временно утратил возможность регистрировать новые данные, хотя остаток ночи те и сыпались на него обжигающим, сбивающим дыхание, ввергающим в эйфорию метеоритным дождем.

*******

Каждый день Стайлз узнает о Скотте новые вещи. С одной стороны, это ощущается странно — как будто он и так всегда знал их, просто забыл. Камон, эта уродская татуировка на предплечье — это же просто Маккол в кубе! С другой — благодаря каждой такой мелочи ему становится легче дышать, вкуснее есть и уютнее спать. Как будто каждое новое знание понемногу исправляет какую-то кармическую несправедливость, неотступно преследовавшую его с того самого дня, как он появился на свет. 


End file.
